Ecto Goggles
History Ghostbusters Often seen on Ray Stantz' belt, the Ecto Goggles are designed to allow the wearer to see invisible ghosts and visually track P.K.E. valences. The Ecto Goggles first appeared in the Sedgewick Hotel on the Ghostbusters' first case and were mainly worn by Ray. Egon and Peter did however wear them briefly in the montage. Ghostbusters II The Ecto Goggles are worn a few times by Ray. They are used by Ray when he and Peter Venkman go on a stakeout to catch the Jogger Ghost. Ghostbusters: The Video Game In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, the Ecto-Goggles (also called Paragoggles; the two names seem interchangeable) serve a much more prominent role in the tracking and capture of ectoplasmic entities. Each one of the Ghostbusters, (even Winston) can be seen wearing and using the goggles at some point in time. In the game, the P.K.E. Meter and the Ecto-Goggles work in concert to track and display P.K. Energy and Ectoplasmic phenomena in a way that is visually comprehensible and easy to understand; even for a Rookie. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Ray is depicted as the sole Ghostbuster wearing the Ecto Goggles. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Ray wears a pair of Ecto Goggles while he and the team trap the 9.5th ghost in a row due to supernatural activity caused by the Relic of Nilhe. Ghostbusters: The RPG In the roleplaying game released by West End games, the Ecto Goggles are also said to have infrared Night Vision capabilities. Trivia *In Ghostbusters II, during a deleted scene, Ray uses them to analyze the slime covered Manhattan Museum of Art. *Winston Zeddemore is the only Ghostbuster not to wear the Ecto Goggles in the movies. Appearances *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon Appearances *'88MPH Studios' **The Zeddemore Factor **Legion 1 **Legion 2 *'Ghost Busted (manga)' **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 4" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 2" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Tainted Love" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #10 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #12 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 **"Times Scare!" **The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' Gallery Overall Primary Canon Ectogogglessight.png|As seen through the goggles GB1film2005chapter12sc004.png GB1film2005chapter12sc044.png Ectogoggles01.png| GB1film2005chapter12sc001.png Ectogoggles02.png| Ectogoggles03.png| GB1film2005chapter12sc026.png Ectogoggles04.png| EctoGoggles05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter16sc022.png|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap Secondary Canon EctoGogglesGBManga.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga) Chapter 5 EctoGogglesOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 4" EctoGogglesInfestation01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 EctoGogglesIDWOngoing5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctoGogglesIDWOngoing02.jpg|Goggle P.O.V. as seen in Ghostbusters Issue #6 EctoGogglesTimesScare.jpg|As seen in Times Scare! Category:Equipment Category:GB1 Equipment Category:GB2 Equipment Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Equipment Category:Ghost Busted Equipment Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Equipment Category:IDW Equipment